


Anniversary Ideas

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 30: YesFandom: A Song of Ice and FireRobb turns to some trusted people when he decides he needs help.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 14





	Anniversary Ideas

Robb Stark was in a bit of a pickle. And he was pretty sure he knew where to go for help this time. Weirdly enough it was his sister's girlfriend's brother and his boyfriend, of all people--but luckily they were all friends so it wasn't weird. 

"Loras! Renly! I need help!"

Loras Tyrell rose an eyebrow coolly. But Renly Barantheon was a sweetheart, all in all, and he didn't protest when Robb came over to the two of them--even though they were older than he was, and probably doing something. 

"I need help," Robb repeated. "I want to get Theon something really nice for our anniversary but I'm not sure what would be a good present."

"And you came to us because--?" Loras started. 

Renly's eyes twinkled. "Because we're your only gay friends besides your sister?"

Robb's own eyes widened. "No! Just because I thought you could help!" He didn't want to make it weird or seem homophobic or something--he definitely wasn't, he was dating a guy too, after all. 

"We're just messing with you," Loras grinned. "Here, how about you just--get him roses."

"Oh, that's good," Renly nodded sagely. "Lots and lots of roses."

"Okay," Robb said. "What about like a puppy or something--"

Renly rose an eyebrow. "No more dogs, Robb, you guys have like, six."

But Theon doesn't have one, Robb thought with a pout. Maybe they were right though. They did already have a lot of dogs. But animals were cute, so maybe...

"What about a kitten--?"

" _No."_ Loras said with surprising ferocity. His eyes flashed. "No cats."

Well...he had a point. 


End file.
